Second Chance
by Pafoof
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS!  This is right after DH and is dedcated to Remus and Tonks


**Author's note: I just finished Deathly Hallows and am sad and happy all at once. I must say RIP MOONY!!!!!!!!!!!!! The grief that tore me up when I realized he was dead was sooooooooooo much. I can't believe he left just as he had a kid. I can't……even put into words what I think right now. It's too painful to write Moony right now as I'm sure most of you can understand. Soooooooooooo, this is what I came up with after DH.**

Harry ran a hand sheepishly through his hair. He was amazed that such a juvenile action still came to him. He had learned a lot in the last few days but was still dazed that the war was over. It had been a week and now he went to see his old professor's grave. It had a moon inscribed on the tomb along with a hand that showed both sides of the beloved man. Tonks had a grave right next to him with a rainbow of colors below her name. Fred had been buried in Ottery St. Catchpole.

Tears dripped off his nose as he gazed at the names engraved on stone. He was responsible for a child already at eighteen. Mrs. Weasley had little Teddy at the moment and everyone cooed over the new addition to the family formed by different blood and backgrounds and held together only by love. He would be an orphan and suddenly Harry was inexplicably grateful that his parents had gotten to see their son. Had gotten to dream, if only a little, of what their son would grow to be. He hadn't been with the couple much but imagined that times had been too tense for much dreaming. He didn't know a single person who had really thought of life after the war. It was incomprehensible that it had ended at all.

He had learned much about people and that even the greatest had weaknesses which had been his greatest shock with Dumbledore. The old headmaster hadn't been the great and good warrior his entire life. He had fallen to terrible temptations and had paid more than a fair price. The grief had been evident over his actions and that was the difference in most people. His own father had been a bully and a brat but had shaped out to be the best man that most could have had the pleasure to know. Snape had fallen into darkness but had devoted the rest of his life to Dumbledore which was more than enough considering.

He felt a presence and it was a mark of the last year that he stiffened instinctively before warily turning to face the newcomer. He was so happy to see a flash of red hair and brown eyes before the beautiful woman looked down that his throat completely constricted. All the cold and empty nights he had only stared at her name. He constantly worried whether she was safe. He had missed her more then anything about home. She was an amazing woman and wasn't sure if he would be enough for her. As Ron had pointed out last summer, he had already broken her heart once and not everyone believed in bestowing second chances.

"Hey," Harry whispered into the still air surrounding the graveyard they had made in a corner of Hogwarts' vast grounds. She looked at him with reverence in her gaze but still with a spark of fire.

"Harry," Her voice was not condescending but had a tone of finality. "Stop playing games with me, Hermione says that you love me and that you constantly thought about me when you were god only knows where. Now I need to hear it from the man who has stolen my heart for years now. Harry, please, I know it is difficult for you, but please, tell me how you feel." Harry looked at her with everything going dry. This shouldn't have been too terribly difficult for him after Voldemort but the mere idea was terrifying. The more he hesitated the harder her expression became and he decided to just wing it.

"Ginny, Hermione was right, I thought of you constantly. Not just worrying neither, I thought of all the days we spent by the lake or anywhere really that we were alone. It has been the most trying and horrifying experiences of my life. I have wanted nothing more than to kiss you since I got back but I'm simply not THAT brave. Please accept this as the best declaration my girl deprived senses will come up with. You're only my second girlfriend so please be gentle." He held his breath as she started to cry. He had no idea what this meant coming from Ginny. She opened her mouth to speak but at the last moment decided that no words were enough. Harry got a sense of Déjà vu as she approached him slowly and kissed him like she had almost a year before. He reveled in it and was so grateful for no Weasley boys around this time. It was a rejoining of something special that had been missing its other half. Someone cleared their throat loudly. Ginny made a noise off annoyance and anger.

"Ronald, you can kindly clear off now, you have someone to snog."

"Boy do I know it!" A voice that was much higher than Ron's said. The couple turned to see Neville holding a bouquet of flowers for the two treasure graves. "I caught them at it this morning. You could have warned me Harry."

"Sorry, Neville." Harry held a hand out to Ginny and she took it, accepting him and their second chance.

**Did anyone else cry when she called Moony Remus for the first time when mentioning his death? I know I did. This is purely a dedication to the Marauders as their two last members passed away in this book. I love them far too much for simple characters!**


End file.
